Witch-Tastic Halloween
by Love Laugh Live Your Life
Summary: (Title might change.) Raven and her friend go to the best party of the year. When Raven is met by a weird seer and a group of popular girls what will happen? Sorry bad summary, just read. Warning: Well, not really warning per say. Just Be Aware: The category is not really the best for the story, couldn't find a better one, sorry. Discontinued.


A vampire gracefully glided up the front steps of my walk. I ran outside yelling to my mom as I went "I'm going out!" Just as the doorbell rang I opened the door. The vampire was beautiful with pale white skin, violet eyes, cherry red lips, raven black hair, and a stain of blood surrounding her mouth that somehow added to her beauty. She wore a long black flowing robe with a blue and purple, to the ankle dress and a black scarf that rested gracefully on her shoulders. She carried a large black bag that could pass for an oversized purse.

"Ve are going to be late." She said in a nonchalant way, she was always a little late to things.

"You look devvvvvine." She smiled and even though it was just a smirk it lit up her whole face. She also somehow managed to roll her v's which I didn't even know was possible until now.

I wore a red cape with a hood as well as a white dress that ended knee length. The dress had red embroidery as well as the cape, which had white embroidery. I did it myself. I carried a woven basket that contained a few red roses. I had red flowers woven into my brown hair and did my hair in the "princess" style. I had a thin shimmer of lip-gloss on my lips unlike the vampire who had slathered a bunch on.

"Let's go!" I linked my arm in hers and started to skip down the steps.

"We are off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" The vampire laughed and said, "You have the wrong fairytale," But joined in anyway. "Because, because, because! Because of all the wonderful things he does!"

And because we never really watched the full movie and those were the only two lines we remembered, we kept repeating them before we quickly got tired of the constant singing.

We slowed down to a walk and drunk in the peaceful night. Suddenly I heard my name being called "Red! Wait up!" A werewolf walked up and grasped his hand in mine.

"Hey, baby. Haven't I seen you before?" He asked raising an eyebrow in silent question. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I said in my deadliest tone and he took the hint, well it was more of a slight order.

He dropped my hand and stepped away with his hands raised in a sign of surrender. "And to answer your question: yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

Some people yelled at the vampire and I, calling us names like "Stupid," even though we were both very smart, and "Dumb Blonde." You know, names that people came up with in Kindergarten. I just ignored them, they weren't worth a second of my time, while the vampire on the other hand, turned around and made a dramatic showing of raising her middle finger to those jerks.

"Yo, Goth chicks are you confused? Trying to be each other? Don't like who you are? "I turned around sharply, insults are one thing, but disrespecting whom I chose to be and disrespecting everything I stand for is another. And excuse me, only one of us was goth. And that was me.

"Yes, we are very confused," I said in my most sarcastic tone I can muster. "Confused why you are still talking," I whip around and take a few long strides until I finally see a huge mansion come into full view.

I hear ohh's and a cry of "You just got served… By a _girl_!" As I walk into the biggest party of the year, the one where the only way to get in is to get a fancy invitation in the mail. The one that has everyone raving and talking and nursing their hangovers. The one where the host is like the Prom Queen for the night, the one where only the richest of the rich attend, where there are no social classes, well besides Rich and Overly Rich. And we are going to crash it.

**AN: Review! Doesn't have to be long, just tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue. Happy, late, Halloween!**


End file.
